Que me esta pasando?
by Kunamy-chan
Summary: Shaoran Li, dispuesto a cambiar cada año que entra a un nuevo curso pero desiste en el intento, pero todo cambiara cuando tenga un inesperado encuentro con un par de ojos esmeralda en los pasillos de la escuela, esta vez si cambiara, y radicalmente.
1. El pasillo

_Empezando cada curso siempre me pregunto lo mismo, será que esta vez cambie para bien? Será que esta vez pueda abrirme a alguien especial? Joder, porque siempre tengo que estar hablando conmigo mismo, me siento desquiciado, hasta creo que mucha veces la personas notan que prefiero estar hablando solo que con las personas que me rodean._

_Estoy cansado de estar solo, este año no me pasara lo mismo, no! Esta vez no, romperé con todo la monotonía de mi vida, dejare mi orgullo aun lado, bajare la guardia, me permitiré algo nuevo en mi vida, sobre todo… quiero que alguien este a mi lado, una chica, debería de pensar en una especial, pero en quién? Todas me parecen una niñatas, unas creídas, algunas más son demasiado fáciles y otras demasiado reservadas._

_Demonios! Tengo 19 años, nunca he tenido novia, no he tenido sexo, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso y me estoy poniendo quisquilloso en la elección de una chica? Joder, no sé qué pasa conmigo._

Y así es como Shaoran Li paso por las puertas de la universidad a la que asistía, con el mismo pensamiento que lo acompañaba desde que había empezado la secundaria, pero cuando iba a tratar de llevar a cabo su magnífico plan, decidida dejarlo para el año que viene esperando tener mejores opciones que las chicas que miraba a su alrededor.

Recorriendo los pasillos con una pesadez extraordinario, miraba las ventanas que daban a otros salones, las puertas cerradas debido que había llegado con una hora de anticipación, se oían sonidos a lo lejos de maestros deambulado, el conserje que pasaba con su trapeador en mano y el movimiento de los arboles provocados por el viento, una brisa ligera, agradable.

Su mente se entretuvo recordando una vieja canción de la cual no recordaba el nombre pero le agradaba la melodía, aquel sonido de violín inundaba su mente.

Él sabía que la razón por la que cada año siempre sucedía lo mismo, cada año que se proponía a cambiar era por una única razón, era ella, quería hablarle, sonreírle, mostrarle que es otro y no un cubo de hielo como lo llamaban a sus espaldas, quería sentir los abrazos que tantas veces la había visto dar a las personas que ella aprecia, quería escucharla decir su nombre o que lo llamara por algún nombre tonto, ridículo o empalagoso pero que se refiriera a él, quería sentir esos labios, esos rosados y hermosos labios, probarlos, degustarlos, morderlos, sentirlos recorrer su cuello, bajar por su pecho y que llegara a donde ninguna mujer había llegado.

Ella Sakura Kinomoto, era la responsable de que tuviera delirios entre clases, que se detuviera por algunos segundos en alguna tonta película romántica, ella era la responsable de sus sueños cargados de amor, locura, desesperación y lujuria.

Estaba tan concentrado, más bien estaba tan distraído mirando el techo y notando que en algunas partes de este la pintura s estaba soltando que no escucho como una de las puertas de los salones se abría, al bajar la vista de nuevo a los pasillos miro la puerta y trato de sacarle la vuelta para evitar cualquier cosa, pero su mirada iba a una altura algo elevada y no hacia abajo.

En un instante sintió como sus piernas tropezaban con algo realmente blando, cerró los ojos, escucho un grito, sintió que hizo varias maniobras, algo extraño remolineándose cerca de él y luego el piso frio el sus brazos y algo debajo de él.

Con un gran miedo, fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, la luz entraba por sus retinas dejando ves unos labios rosados entre abiertos, se le hicieron familiares pero continuo su vista más abajo, se encontró con su cuello delicioso el cual era adornado un collar que tenía un dije de un corazón con unas alas de plata.

_Ese dije- _dijo Shaoran con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Él lo recordaba, lo deliraba, sabia de quien era, pero no podía ser, era demasiado temprano como para que ella estuviera en la escuela.

Se armó de valor y subió su vista de nuevo topándose con esos labios que tanto deseaba provar, con un poco más de fuerza sobrehumana alzo la vista y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda, quietos, observándolo, esperando a mirar cada movimiento suyo.

Si era Sakura con la que había tropezado, era a ella a quien tenía debajo de él, sus labios, su cuello, su collar, su cabello castaño perfectamente distribuido sobre el piso, su respiración agitada, ese rubor tan característico de ella, la miraba como se posicionaba su cuerpo cuando descubrió la de él. Se encontraba perfectamente situado sobre ella aprisionándola contra el piso, sus brazos están a su alrededor apoyados para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, se encontraba a la altura exacta en las que sus bocas podía rosarse, y una de sus piernas estaba en medio de las de ella tocando levente su más íntima parte de su cuerpo.

_Shaoran_- dijo Sakura ruborizándose aún más

Shaoran alzo la mirada de nuevo con un sonrojo aún más evidente, estaban tan pero tan cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban, ambos corazones empezaban a latir con fuerza. De un momento a otro él se vio cegado por la cercanía y comenzó a dejar reposar más su cuerpo contra el de ella, quería sentir cada curva de cuerpo, su delicada piel, sus bien proporcionado senos.

_Shaoran_ -dijo Sakura con un leve tono de voz.

Se detuvo, la estaba aplastando, se separó un poco de ella para poder ver su expresión pero tenía los ojos cerrados pero su expresión era relajada, le gustaba, se sintió dios, el Shaoran li le estaba proporcionando una grata sensación a Sakura Kinomoto, sin dudarlo volvió a hacerlo, esta vez levantando un poco más su pierna para tener un mayor contacto con su intimidad.

_Mmmh_- gimió ella, fuerte y claro

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella había soltado un gemido? Y lo más audible posible? Sin pensárselo dos veces se apodero de sus labios, esos labios tan rosados, tan deliciosos, tan exquisitos, por fin estaban contra su boca.

Sakura no capto el momento en el cual él se movió para besarla, que estaba pasando, trato de apartarlo, lo empujaba pero a quien engañaba, le fascinaba, esos labios tan demandantes que exigían más y más, y en vez de empujado para que la dejara se dejó llevar, cerro sus ojos y lo jalo contra ella, sintiendo como este cumplía y se dejaba caer más contra ella, de pronto sintió su lengua pidiendo entrar, Sakura se tensó, no sabía que hacer pero cedió, o exquisito, era un sabor realmente dulce, sus lenguas bailaban sincronizada mente, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sakura enredo sus manos en la cabello de la nuca de Shaoran, este gruño e intensifico más el beso, sus manos empezaron a bajar por sus curvas, dejándolas en su cadera tratando de pegarla aún más a él. No podían separarse, era algo intenso, lleno de pasión, de desespero, de lujuria y de amor.

De pronto escucharon a lo lejos unos silbidos.


	2. Que Hice?

Sakura

Estaba consiente de que había ido por algunos materiales que una maestra le había pedido, ya que ese curso ella había decido empezar su servicio social ahí mismo en la escuela, tendría que llegar todos los días del curso una hora antes a la escuela e irse 3 horas después de que la clases hubiesen terminado.

Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, decidió que solo haría un viaje, le causaba pereza tener que hacer dos, se llenó las manos como pudo de borradores de pizarras, cartulinas, paquetes de plumas, una caja llena de hojas, colores, pinceles y 5 libros de textos variados.

Al llegar a la puerta notó como se le dificultaría abrirla, hizo malabares con todo lo que traía y la abrió, le dio la espalda para irla empujando y salir en reversa, pero al momento que salía los libros estaban por caer al piso, trato de alcanzarlos pero eso ocasiono que todo lo demás tomara el mismo rumbo.

Se agacho para recoger el desorden que había ocasionado, tratando de acomodar todo de una forma en que no tuviera el mismo contratiempo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella, dio un grito del susto, no se esperaba a nadie tan temprano en la escuela, faltaba mucho para el inicio de clases y solo había unos maestros los cuales se encontraban ya en la sala de maestros y el conserje estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Trato de levantarse antes de que perdiera por completo el equilibrio pero le fue inútil, la otra persona tenía el mismo problema, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe frio con el piso, lo cual no le resultaba nada desconocido ya que ella se la llevaba de accidente en accidente y el piso era casi su residencia.

Después de haber sentido el golpe y el frio del piso en su espalda decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la persona con la que había chocado. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrirlos se encontró con una alborotada melena castaña, le parecía familiar, entonces recordó todo el tiempo invertido en observar esa misma melena, como era que se miraba perfecta así de alborotada, y como era seguida de unos exóticos ojos color ámbar que eran su perdición.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era Shaoran Li. Su Shaoran Li o bueno, eso ella deseaba. Entonces recordó una extraña plática que había tenido con su mejor amiga Tomoyo:

_(Vamos chica, róbale un beso, veras como de seguro cae a tus pies_- decía Tomoyo con un tono pícaro

_TOMOYO! No digas eso tan fuerte!_- Grito Sakura totalmente sonrojada- _además_- dijo cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza-_ y si no le gusta?_

_Oh por dios Sakurita! Ningún hombre se resiste a un buen beso!_- dijo Tomoyo con cara de malicia)

Cuando volvió a la realidad no pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapara su nombre y ruborizarse más por el hecho.

Shaoran alzo la mirada de nuevo y noto un sonrojo aún más evidente, estaban tan pero tan cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban, ambos corazones empezaban a latir con fuerza. De un momento a otro él se vio cegado por la cercanía y comenzó a dejar reposar más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Esa cercanía, era deliciosa, quería más, quería sentir toda su piel sobre la de ella, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, su mente se había nublado por completo, su respiración era más agitada aun.

_Shaoran_- dijo con un leve tono de voz. Quería devorarlo, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Pero en ese instante sintió como se alejaba, porque lo había hecho? Noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía cuándo los había cerrado, era tan placentera la sensación que no noto haberlos cerrado.

Cuando se decidió a abrirlos de nuevo, lo sintió de nuevo, se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo, y OH POR DIOS que hacia?! Su pierna estaba tocándola entre las piernas!

Trato de aguantar todo lo que pudo pero no lo consiguió- _mmmh_- gimió, no podía creer que lo había hecho con tanta intensidad pero se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió lo que más había anhelado, sus labios.

_Que está pasando? Li? Shaoran Li? Me.. me… está besando? Pe.. pero OH POR DIOS! Esto es delicioso! Quiero más!_

Cerro sus ojos y lo jalo contra ella, sintiendo como este cumplía y se dejaba caer más contra ella, de pronto sintió su lengua pidiendo entrar, Sakura se tensó, no sabía que hacer pero cedió, o exquisito, era un sabor realmente dulce, sus lenguas bailaban sincronizada mente, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sakura enredo sus manos en la cabello de la nuca de Shaoran, este gruño e intensifico más el beso, sus manos empezaron a bajar por sus curvas, dejándolas en su cadera tratando de pegarla aún más a él. No podían separarse, era algo intenso, lleno de pasión, de desespero, de lujuria y de amor.

De pronto escucharon a lo lejos unos silbidos.

Sharon se separó de ella enseguida sentándose a su lado, su cara no cabía en la sorpresa, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Que demonios había ocurrido?

Shaoran

Porque demonios había hecho eso? Más importante, De donde había sacado tanto valor como para haber hecho eso?

Nunca había logrado entablar una buena conversación con ella y de la nada la estaba besando tan intensamente, tan delicioso, dios que labios, que sensación, que… NO! Enfócate! Que hice?!

Sin darse cuenta Sakura logro levantarse un poco quedando sentada a su lado, su cara era totalmente roja, parecía semáforo, cuando el volteo a verla su expresión le pareció de lo más encantadora y le tomo pocos segundo estar en las mismas circunstancias que ella.

_Shaoran_- dijo Sakura volteando a ver al piso avergonzada.

Eso era realmente malo, no podía ser, si era algo bueno porque no lo miraba a la cara? Esto no pintaba para nada bien, no podría enfrentar el rechazo, menos viniendo de ella, que hacía, como lo solucionaba, estaba decidió, este año SI haría todo por estar con ella, haría lo necesario, cedería un poco con su orgullo pero sería lo necesario para poder al fin alcanzar su objetivo?

_Shaoran_- repitió Sakura, ahora volteándolo a ver-_ yo… es que.. que fue lo que…?_- solo logro decía antes de que se acercara un maestro.

_Kinotomo, te están buscando en la sala de maestros… que paso aquí?_ – dijo el maestro un tanto confuso viéndonos en el piso a ambos y las cosas que Sakura llevaba a un lado.

Me puse de pie, le tendí la mando y aunque dudo al principio, me tomo la mano y se levantó.

_Disculpe maestro, es que no me fije por donde iba y por error choque con Li y pues ambos caímos- _dijo Sakura lo más atropellado posible, esperando que el maestro no le hiciera más preguntas.

El maestro solo los vio y asintió, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, pensar algo rápido, no podía dejar que ella se fuera asi, no podía dejar la situación inconclusa y no tener nada, no de nuevo.

_Bueno, será mejor que lleves lo que te están pidiendo, parece que te están esperando_- idiota! Porque demonios dije eso-_ Kinomoto, estas bien?_- dijo captando la atención de Sakura, la cual se encontraba sumergida en un mundo totalmente diferente al que se encontraban.

Al ver que la estaban llamando, reacciono y volteo sonrojada.-_si, ya se me hizo tarde_- dijo un poco triste. Recogió las cosas y se fu lo más rápido posible de ahí, sin siquiera decir un adiós o darle una sonrisa de las que el tanto adoraba y que le daba cada vez que lo miraba.

Que había hecho? Eso fue lo mejor que le pude decir? Enserio?! Sí que soy un idiota! Y el más grande de todos!


	3. Mala suerte

**Shaoran**

Tania que hablar con ella, no podía dejar las cosas así, y no podía pasar el tiempo, pero como encontrarla? como empezar a hablar con ella? Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Llegue al aula y ahí estaban ya algunos de los compañeros, viaje la mirada inspeccionando cada rincón del salón, pero ella no estaba presente. Me acerque a mi pupitre, el mismo que el del año pasado, detrás de ella, ya que estaban asignados. Bien aprovecharía esa ventaja para hablar con ella.

_Que es lo que te acontece en tu enorme universo pequeño demonio Li?- _pregunto Eriol, mi mejor amigo, por no decir que es con el único con el que me da la gana hablar abiertamente, los demás son solo compañeros, desde mi punto de vista.

_Lo mismo que todos los años Eriol-_ dije con desgano

_Oh la pequeña flor de cerezo no te deja ni dormir no?-_ dijo burlándose completamente de mí.

Que más quisiera que no me dejara pegar las pestañas al mantenerme ocupado toda la noche. Ante mi pensamiento apareció un pequeño, casi imperceptible rubor en mis mejillas.

O_ye no te pongas así, lo decía en el sentido más puro y sano que existe gran pervertido-_dijo dejándose llevar por las carcajadas que lo invadieron en ese momento-_ bueno, bueno, algún acontecimiento nuevo desde ayer demonio oscuro?-_ dijo prestando poca atención, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y con la vista puesta en algún otro punto del aula.

Lo seguí con la mirada, y ahí estaba de nuevo observando a Tomoyo. Ella era bonita, había que admitirlo con esa piel tan nívea, ese cabello tan largo y oscuro, y esos ojos que con solo una mirada de ella te atraviesan por completo. Una mirada que daba la impresión de estarte leyendo la mente y decirte con exactitud lo que estas sintiendo sin saberlo tú mismo. Pero nada como mi Sakura. Si MI Sakura.

En ese estado de trance su amigo no escucharía palabra alguna, nunca lo hacía, siendo que en ocasiones era información de vital importancia y él nunca lograba captarla. La situación era la siguiente:

Un Shaoran ahogándose por sacar lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás + Un Eriol que estaba demasiado sordo por encontrarse en su mundo = el momento y la persona correcta con la que podía desahogarse.

Lo pensó por unos segundo, pero como vio que el seguiría en la misma postura por un tiempo decidió que soltarle todo

-_Pues si hay algo nuevo, hace unos momentos me encontré con Sakura, nos caímos, la bese, casi la hago mía en medio de un pasillo y luego me fui sin decir nada- dije divertido, apenado, doloroso, aliviado y tenso._

_1…2…3…4…5…_

_-QUE TU QUE?-_ grito Eriol casi saliéndosele los ojos, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir.

NO. NO. NO. Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí. No. Él siempre estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no escuchaba nada y porque hoy si tuvo que hacerlo? Porque hoy si? Eso tenía que quedar muy claro de nuevo. Soy un idiota!

-_Shaoran Li! Sera mejor que te expliques en este mismo instante!-_grito Eriol exasperado, al ver mi cara muerto en vida, captando la atención de todos en el aula. Y por si no fuera más grandiosa mi vida, Sakura entro en ese mismo instante al aula.

Me quedé helado observándola. Era el momento adecuado para disimular pero no lo hice, la mire tan fijamente que daba miedo. Como si la llamara, poso su mirada en mí en dos segundos sonrojándose intensamente de inmediato, causando el mismo efecto en mí. Y así estuvimos por varios minutos, los cuales me parecieron horas. Creamos nuestro propio mundo. Recreando en nuestras mente lo sucedido momentos atrás. Pero fue Tomoyo la que rompió nuestra burbuja de felicidad corriendo hasta donde estaba Sakura, abrazándola del cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí como era sacudido por Eriol.

_Pequeño Li, tienes cuentas que rendirme! No solo puedes decirme eso y quererte salir con la tuya sin dar explicaciones! Soy tu mejor amigo hombre, o es que acaso ya me cambiaste, si ya lo sabía! Me cambiaste por el idiota de Shen! Lo supe desde el momento en que te conto que el chocolate incremente la masa muscular y te comiste como imbécil 5 kilos! Pero dime quien estuvo contigo mientras te sentías mal! Quien cuido de ti? Quien te detenía para que no te fueras por el retrete evitando que te ahogaras con tu vomito chocolatoso!?-_ gritaba Eriol en tomo sumamente dramático.

_Pues tu no fuiste idiota! Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste a mi casa pero a mofarte de mí! Hasta tomaste video de mi estado y lo publicaste en internet! Y si serás estúpido no te cambie por Shen! No me dejaste ni siquiera contarte las cosas y empezaste con tu melodrama!- _grite totalmente enojado.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito.

_Sakurita tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes que contarme TODO! Cada detalle!-_ grito Tomoyo emocionada, provocando que Eriol, el salón y yo volteáramos a ver a una completamente roja Sakura.

_Tomoyo se más discreta! Creo que falta que te escucharan en la OTRA GALAXIA!-_Gritaba Sakura tratando de controlar a su mejor amiga que daba brinquitos a su alrededor.

**Sakura**

Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. Y si eso no significo nada para él? Que haría? No podía verlo a la cara y que este la despreciara. Pero no tenía escapatoria, tenía que entrar al aula.

Al entrar, todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral y todo volteaban hacia la misa dirección, la seguir las miradas fue cuando lo vi, Shaoran. Tenía cara de espanto y enfrente se encontraba Eriol que parecía bastante molesto. Pero eso no importaba Shaoran me estaba mirando y no era desprecio lo que había en su mirada! Era felicidad. Quizás solo quizás, exista la posibilidad de que el también sintió algo.

De pronto sentí unos brazos colgando de mi cuello y mire a mi querida amiga Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, deposito un beso en cada mejilla y me jalo hacia el escritorio del profesor, donde estaba recargada momentos atrás he de suponer. Tenía que contarle lo que había pasado. Siempre nos hemos contado todo y me refiero a absolutamente todo.

_Tomoyo?- _dije en un volumen realmente bajo

_Mande Sakurita?_- me respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_Tengo que contarte algo importante-_dije ahora más bajo que antes

_Sobre qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme pequeña?-_ dijo mirando como Eriol y Shaoran discutían sobre algo, no era nada nuevo pues buscaban cualquier pretexto para hacerlo.

_Es sobre Shaoran-_ dije ruborizándome por completo, pero me tomo por sorpresa el grito que soltó mi querida amiga.

_Sakurita! Tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tienes, tiene, tienes que contarme todo cada detalle!-_ grito aún más alto y más emocionada Tomoyo, provocando que absolutamente TODO el salón nos observara con curiosidad provocando un GRAN sonrojo en mí.

_Tomoyo se más discreta! Creo que falta que te escucharan en la OTRA GALAXIA!- _le grite a Tomoyo tratando de que dejara de brincar alrededor mío.

Quería mucho a Tomoyo pero a veces ella se emocionaba demás y no es que me disgustara eso, solo que no entiendo de donde acá toda esa energía que tiene.

_En el almuerzo Tomoyo, juro que te contare todo en ese momento_- dije más seria.

Era momento de afrontar lo inevitable. Tenía que ir a mi asiento justo enfrente de él. Me arme de valor y tome mi mochila del suelo, y con un paso tembloroso me dirigí hasta mi asiento. Aunque mi miedo se vio seriamente disminuido al ver que no me prestaba atención, pues aún estaba en una batalla campal con Eriol, el cual le reclamaba como de costumbre algo relacionado con el chocolate.

Llegue al asiento y deje caer mi peso sobre este, puse la mochila bajo el escritorio y me recosté sobre este. Tenía que guardar energía para el día de hoy.

Sería un día bastante largo. Estaba a punto de relajarme cuando todo se fue por la borda. Entraron al salón 2 de los alumnos más grandes del instituto.

_Buenos días compañeros, me presento ante ustedes son el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos. Lamento informarle que las clases serán suspendidas hasta la hora del almuerzo, terminando este se reanudaran las actividades diarias, esto ocurre debido a una junta de maestros de último minuto. Terminando con el primer aviso se les informa a las porristas que la práctica se adelantara a estas horas libres. La capitana me a pedido solicitarlas en la cancha a las dentro de-_ miro con detenimiento su reloj -_ dentro de 15 minutos. Bueno habiendo terminado con los avisos me retiro. Tengan un maravilloso primer día- _

Y así mi poca tranquilidad y energías se esfumaron, pero viéndolo por el lado amable mi tormento no se adelantaría innecesariamente. Seria a la hora acordada.

Busque con la mirada a Tomoyo y esta se secó una lagrima falsa de la mejilla pero lo que no esperaba era que de la nada sacara una cama y la rodeara un aura de felicidad.

CORRECCION mi tormento si se adelantaría.

Salí corriendo a los vestidores para ponerme el uniforme para practicar: un short negro de deporte y una camisa de tirantes blanca, era refrescante siendo que hacia un poco de calor.

Camine con pereza hasta la cancha donde estaban unas pocas de mis compañeras. Después de 5 minutos empezamos con el calentamiento el cual duro media hora y comenzamos con nuestra rutina. Era bastante contagiosa ya que algunas personas nos miraban practicar y al verlas ellas también estaban bailando.

En la cancha contigua algunos hombres se nos quedaban viendo. Cuando alcance a verlos mejor caí en cuenta de que eran los hombres de mi salón. Al parecer habían decidido entrena durante las horas libres al igual que nosotras.

Yo soy un peligro ambulante. Pareciera que ando por la vida con dos pies izquierdos. Pero a la hora de entrenar, las presentaciones o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las porristas era en extremo cuidadosa y lo torpe desaparecía de mi lista. Por esa razón yo era una de las voladoras del equipo.

_Vamos Sakurita! Te miras hermosa!- _grito Tomoyo animándome desde las gradas. No sé cómo lo hacía pero tenía grabados cada uno de mis entrenamientos. ¡No le faltaba ninguno desde la secundaria!

_Bueno chicas ahora intentaremos hacer la pirámide-_ grito Ai Aburame la capitana.

Todas comenzaron a acomodarse, y yo, lastimosamente tendría que esperar para colocarme en mi posición, la cima. Llego mi turno y comencé a escalar.

Shaoran

Todos los chicos del salón decidimos que era mejor entrenar en las horas libres. Un pequeño torneo entre nosotros nos animaría un poco, y para mi fortuna escogieron la cancha aun lado de donde practicaban las porristas.

Sakura se miraba hermosa con ese pequeño short y esa camiseta que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura.

Comenzó el jugo y yo ni por enterado me había dado hasta que el balón voló directo hacia mi estómago sacándome el aire. Eriol corrió a ver como estaba pero eso me importo poco. Mire horrorizado hacia Sakura pero vaya mi alivio no había visto lo ocurrido, ella seguía ensayando como si nada.

Termino su ensayo y entre todo el ajetreo de los chicos alcance a escuchar como una chica decía algo sobre una pirámide. Palidecí al instante eso no me gusto para nada. Y casi muero de un ataque al ver como MI Sakura escalaba para ponerse en la cima.

_Shaoran te encuentras bien?-_ Oía a lo lejos la voz de Eriol, la cual me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_Toma mi lugar Eriol-_ le dije bastante serio -_ en un momento vuelvo, no tengo una muy buena sensación-_

Corrí hasta la cancha de las porristas de pronto mis presentimientos se vieron confirmados. Sakura estaba posicionándose en la cima cuando una de las chicas de la parte baja comenzó a tambalearse. Poco a poco la pirámide comenzó a derrumbarse pero no se había dado cuenta. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la otra chica se dejó caer al suelo.

_¡Sakura!-_ grite tratando de llamar su atención, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieron! Tenía que alcanzarla! Corría horrorizado de ver como Sakura, como su pequeña y hermosa figura iba cayendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.


End file.
